For Better or Worse
by Sun Ying
Summary: Yuri and crew heads to a ball in a neighboring kingdom to celebrate the alliance of their kingdoms. But their gracious host is hopeful that one of his offspring will be able to tempt the young king. How is Yuri going to survive the night? WY
1. Yuri

__

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

It _wasn't _my fault!

We were visiting the castle of His Royal Majesty, Lord Bastion Sigismund in the hopes of strengthening peaceful relations between our kingdoms. At least that's what we were told before we accepted the invitation. There was no way of knowing how the man had expected us to cement the alliance between our people. When we arrived Lord Sigismund was there to greet us personally, along with three of his beautiful daughters, all of a conveniently marriageable age.

This should have been my first clue, but no. No, I don't think like these people do.

The greetings weren't so bad. Neither were the talks, discounting the long winded speeches each of his advisors gave, and the long winded speeches that Gunter and Gwendal gave in return. You could tell Gunter wrote both the speeches; Gwendal would have tried to get away with shorter ones if he'd been writing them. I tried not to fall over in my seat in boredom. Many times, I found my mind wandering to the thought of baseball, wondering how things were going back home. Then that night was the ball that was being held in our honor.

And that's where things really started to go wrong.

Things were going alright until Sigismund began asking personal questions. Namely questions about my engagement to Wolfram- while Wolf was sitting right there.

"Tell me young Demon King, how goes things with you and your affianced?" he'd asked jovially.

I didn't quite know how to respond to the king's question. If I said things were well then Wolfram would think I was okay with the idea of marriage, if I said we weren't really engaged, that it was all a misunderstanding then Wolfram would get hurt… and kill me in retaliation. Of course everyone was interested in my answer and all eyes were all staring at me expectantly. Sharp emerald green ones were in the crowd.

Not dying sounded like a good idea right then.

"Things are going," I responded with a weak smile.

"Ah, well. It's a shame, being tied down so quickly, without having properly experienced the world. You've never been to this land before, and if we are to be allies then you must learn something of us!" He spoke around a hearty grin while he stood. "My people, His Majesty Yuri Shibuya, of the Great Demon Kingdom has never before witnessed the Taransza, or the Berschjold! We must teach him what our parties are most famous for. Let the dancing begin!"

A loud roar of approval met his announcement and before we knew it the tables were cleared and whisked away to make room for dancing couples. I'm not even sure how it happened, but I ended up being dragged onto the dance floor and passed from partner to partner. All of my partners were single beautiful women, of impeccable lineage. They all just so happened to be directly related to our gracious host. Except for two young lords, who were also very handsome and very related to the lord we were visiting.

Yes, not even I could ignore the fact that something fishy was going on.

While I was dancing with the admittedly voluptuous Lady Adelheid, I caught sight of Wolfram glaring at me with clenched fists over her shoulder. He looks so angry that I'm dancing with the king's eldest daughter. The young lady in question was telling me something about her poodle, Missy.

Wolfram and I, we're not even really together. Not from where I'm standing at least. Guys just aren't supposed to get married, right? Its still kinda weird, but…Wolfram's serious. He's really serious about being engaged to me. And he would never drone on about a neurotic sounding ball of fluff, or the seasons latest fashions. I don't even remember the name of the next couple of dance partners, I was too busy trying to learn the steps they were teaching me and it took all of my concentration not to embarrass myself horribly.

I was passed to Lady Friederike next. She wasn't as well endowed as Adelheid or the other two, but she seemed sweeter, more gentle. I smiled at her, grateful to be away from her sister. And she's also very well spoken-_is Wolf's fist flaming?_ I try to lead her back around so that I could get another look but I guess I was just imagining things. Friederike asked me if I've read anything interesting lately. I let her know that I have recently devoted myself to a couple of historical novels that are available only in my kingdom. Those damn books Gunter dropped in my hands and told me to read count as historical novels right? She is currently reading an epic tale about two heroes who fight for the hand of one maiden. I smile politely, and make a small sound of polite interest.

I had been living here long enough to get used to the fact that guy marrying is accepted by everyone here, but I don't feel anything that anyone describes love as. No heart wrenching urges to be around him all the time (not that I get any real time away from him while I'm here), as if I'll simply die without him. I respect him, and consider him a friend, but that's not enough to get married on. So even if I were gay (which I'm not), I just don't feel the _need _for him that I should if I really loved him.

And next up to bat is a Lady Monika. My smile is starting to feel a little strained after the last eight dances. My eyes drift over to my 'fiancé' to find him arguing in low tones with my godfather, Conrad about something. Monika says something and draws my wandering gaze back to her face. She's gorgeous, and surprisingly intelligent. Good sense of humor too. My smile becomes more genuine in response to a joke she makes. And yet, for some reason I still don't find her company as satisfying as I should.

I understand that not marrying Wolfram when everyone knows that he's engaged to me would be a blow to his pride, but I still don't understand why he would _want_ to marry me. Not really. If I hadn't been born the king, I would be nobody. Even born the king I'm _still_ nobody. Certainly not good enough for _him_.

As another woman steps in I glance over to see a whole line of female eyes watching me and internally cringe at the line waiting to dance with me. No, not with me. They are there to dance with the Demon King. It's going to be a loooong night. The entire time my thoughts keep circling back to my violently possessive husband-to-be, and the situation with him.

When I was finally released from my tortuous captivity -cough- I mean when I finally returned to my seat, Lord Sigismund grilled me on each of my dance partners, asking leading questions about each of the ladies and the two gentlemen in question. _Dangerous _questions. Especially with my 'affianced' sitting right there looking ready to burn down the whole castle around our ears. What could I say that wouldn't insult either or both of them?

"Don't you find our little Karla pretty?"

__

'Not as pretty as Wolf.'

"Very, Lord Bastion."

"And is not our Undina the most graceful in the room?"

__

'You're only saying that because you haven't seen Wolfram training with his sword in the early morning.'

"She is graceful," I answer agreeably.

"Sebastion was named after me. Is he not an attractive boy?"

__

'His hair is too dark for my taste.'

"He takes after you, Lord Bastion." Hey I think I'm starting to get the hang of this game.

"Tell me, young Demon King, which of my lovely ones appeals to you most?"

Okay, so maybe not.

Wolfram is practically vibrating in his chair from rage. I'm pretty sure the low words of Gwendal are the only thing keeping him from roasting the entire horde of women I had just spent the last couple of hours dancing with. I'm just surprised that he hasn't said a single word through all of this. Normally he'd march up and defend my honor before yelling at me for being a cheating wimp.

I turn my attention back to the question. I give Lord Bastion my best 'I'm-really-stupid-and-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' smile and say, "Why, they're all very lovely, My Lord. You must be very proud of them." All twenty of them. My poor aching feet.

"Of course I'm proud of them. And I wish to do right by them." There is a hint of testiness in his voice as if he knows that I'm being deliberately obtuse. Oh wait, I am being deliberately obtuse. I _really_ don't like where this conversation is heading. "You are not married yet, young Lord."

"Lord Sigismund!" I widen my eyes and pretend to be shocked. "Are you trying to get me to marry one of your daughters?" '_Or nieces? Or nephew? Or son?' _my brain chimes in scornfully. Shh! Quiet you! That's not helping.Why isn't anyone jumping in to save me? Not even Conrad is being any help, but then maybe this sort of situation has never come up before and he doesn't know how to deal with it either.

"Which of them would you have chosen had you not been tricked into an engagement by the crafty Prince von Bielefelt?" the gracefully graying older man demanded outright.

"That's not a fair question, Lord Bastion. I barely know any of them. I can't say who among them I would marry after just a single dance each. Besides, I wouldn't say Wolf _tricked_ me. I was the one who proposed to him after all."

"But surely there is one who you felt some feeling for? Did not one of them stir any need in your body?"

This can't be good. My eyes snap to Wolf. There is a vacuum sitting over in my people's section because all of the air has just been sucked out of the small space around them. That or they're all holding their breath really hard, waiting for the explosion that is Wolfram to occur.

Hoo boy.


	2. Wolfram

__

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

We were all suspicious of His Majesty Sigismund's sudden desire for peace before we ever agreed to negotiations, but this was absolutely appalling. The alliance is so delicate at the moment, and Yuri is so determined to avoid conflict that he's willing to meet almost every term that the Prime Minister Abendroth set forth in the writing.

Damn Weller! He probably _knew_ this is what the man was up to. That's why he tricked me into promising not to lose my temper.

__

"Lord Wolfram, this is going to be a very delicate situation. I know you are protective of His Majesty but if you can't hold you're temper then perhaps it's better if you don't come."

Not go and protect my betrothed? As if.

__

"It's important that we show a united front for these people, do you understand this Wolfram?"

I understand; I'm not a child. _Idiot halfbreed. _How dare he speak to me like that? I'll show him.

__

"Very well then. Gwendal and I have discussed this matter. If you agree that once we arrive you won't provoke His Majesty, or any of the Blauvelt Kingdom's inhabitants with your insults and name calling, or threaten anyone with physical violence then you'll be permitted to come. Your word of honor on it, Wolfram."

I'm not so stupid as to let Yuri wander off into a foreign territory on his own. For all I know he'll accidentally get himself engaged to someone else. The fool doesn't have any practical knowledge of this world's customs. It's a simple enough promise to keep.

Just so long as nobody lays a finger on _my_ fiancé.

So now here we are, all gathered in the Byington dining hall. Sweeping arches that cross the ceiling, all made of glittering glass and white marble. Captured inside the glass fronts of the arches is the water that pours into the low fountain that rings the whole room, a peaceful counterpoint to the noise of all the people chattering. There are glowing plants hanging in the center of each window, casting a soft light into the room to hold the darkness outside at bay.

I would never have dreamed any human society capable of such a magnificent edifice. The castle really is incredible. I think I might actually be enjoying my stay if it weren't for the horde of giggling girls that had descended on _my _Yuri! _Argh! Did that female just grab his ass!_

Conrad corners me, and warns me not to lose my temper.

__

'I don't know what you're talking about. What this? Of course I wasn't planning on burning anyone to charred crisp. You must be imaging things. I didn't call my flame, stupid human.'

Line after line of women, and even a couple of men rush over and fling themselves on Yuri. My most dangerous glare is not enough to keep them at bay. They must have found out that I've promised to be on my best behavior while we're here.

__

'No I don't bloody want to dance with you, I'm keeping an eye on those overly ambitious women. Now bugger off!' I don't have time to dance with anyone else, and I don't want to anyway. Damn it Yuri! You _can_ say 'no'. You don't have any problems trying to turn me away, why are you being so delicate with them?

Finally! The dancing is over, and those arrogant offspring of our host won't have any excuse to paw my man. Hopefully we can escape to our room soon. We are currently sitting down at the long table again, and I'm having to listen to the man prattle on about his wonderful 'lovelies'. And of course there's Yuri, sitting over there with a stupid little grin on his face, completely oblivious to the insult the man is offering. Yuri, why are you agreeing with everything he's saying? Why aren't you defending me, pointing out that you're spoken for!

Even _I_ would never have dreamed that Sigismund would be so disgraceful as to use Yuri's obvious desire for peace to arrange a marriage. The man _knows_ that Yuri's already engaged. To _me_! And he's doing this all while I'm sitting right there? This is why I despise this land! There's a reason we don't negotiate with Blauvelts. The people here are utterly lacking in anything resembling pride or good breeding.

Although, to be fair (not that I have to or anything), Yuri probably is oblivious to what the man is trying to do. And I can't go beat any sense into him or scream at him, or (sadly) kill anyone to make a point.

"But surely there is one who you felt some feeling for? Did not one of them stir any need in your body?" the man has the nerve to utter. I stare at Lord Bastion, torn between shocked and insulted.

I think Gwendal is speaking to me, but I can't make out his words past the blood rushing in my ears. The world becomes tinged a warm golden orange, wavering at the edges like a dancing flame.

Someone. Is. Going. To. Die.

Yuri chuckles nervously and leans back in his chair. Of course he leans too far back and his chair tips over, sending him sprawling into the fountains lining the walls of the entire dining room. We watch his flailing arms sink into a whirlpool. My rage is washed away in a tide of disbelief.

__

'You wimp! You heartless cheating WIMP! How dare you run back to your own world at a time like this!'


	3. YuriHome

__

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

Remind me to send some flowers to the Great One when I get back. Seriously- I mean it. I have never been so grateful to find myself kissing porcelain in my whole life.

I stare up at the white plaster ceiling of my bathroom, back home once more. The water in the tub is soaking into my 'nice' school uniform; the one they dress me up in when I get to play with other royals. _Oh goody!_ With a resigned sigh I grab the edges of the tub and pull myself upright. I start unbuttoning my coat, peeling off the wet material and letting it fall back into the water. I keep doing this with all my clothes until I'm not wearing anything. Getting my pants off is… interesting, but I manage. Then I drag myself up from the tub and snag the towel from the metal rod and stiffly wrap it around my waist. I tug the chain to unstop the tub and snag my clothes before they hit the drain. I wring them out.

Why do these things happen to me? It's not like I asked to get flushed between worlds practically every time I hit water, or asked to get engaged to a guy-especially such an overly possessive and rather unstable guy. (Although I _was_ the one who proposed so I guess I did, but I didn't know at the time so that's hardly the point now is it?) And I didn't ask to be king of demons, or have to sit through twenty questions with manipulative old codgers with too many kids.

Of course as soon as I go back I'll have to deal with Wolfram being angry that I left in the middle of not defending his honor, or something like that, and Sigismund will still be hopeful that I'll choose one of his 'lovelies'. Gwendal will be glowering and Gunter will doubtlessly have had an aneurysm from all the bad omens going on. On the plus side though, maybe Conrad will have something productive to say to help the situation.

"Yuuri-chan! I have a surprise for you!"

__

'Surprise?'

I stare blankly at my mother where I'm standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel and clutching a bundle of still wet 'school' clothes to my chest. I'm starting to leave a puddle on the floor, but my mother either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"Come on! Hurry up! This is so exciting!"

Now I'm being dragged by my hand down the hall, still wearing nothing but a towel and clutching a bundle of still wet school clothes to my chest. The puddle has become a trail of water down the hall, and my mother still either doesn't notice, or doesn't care.

"Mooom," I can't keep the whine out of my voice, "can't I at least put some clothes on first?"

She's not listening.

"Here he is!" my mother sing-songs as I stumble into the living room after her. There's a girl in a simple blue dress sitting on the couch- _Ack! Are those my baby photos! Someone please shoot me now. _The girl look up, blinking big doe like eyes at me. She smiles faintly and brushes a lock of blonde hair back over her shoulder. She's very pretty, even if her eyes are a rather ordinary shade of brown.

"Hello Yuri," she rises to greet me with a small bow.

"Yay! You two finally get to meet again. You haven't seen each other since you were little so you probably don't remember. Yuri, I want you to meet your fiancée, Miya. "

"Fiancee? How?" my voice squeaks embarrassingly as my brain tries to register the situation.

Me. Mostly naked. Wet clothes. Strange girl. Excited mother. Fiancée. Puddle on floor. Mostly naked. Embarrassing baby photos. Fiancée. Mostly naked. Fiancée that is _not_ Wolf. Puddle on floor. Mostly naked.

__

'Oh my god! Wolfram!' I want to grab my head in my hands and sink onto the floor in a pathetic little ball. _'If Wolf finds out about this, I am _so _dead.'_

I think my mother was talking while I was trying to muddle things through, but I missed most of it.

"-so it was decided that you guys should get married when you both old enough since you're going to be a demon king and you'll need a wife to help rule your kingdom!"

__

'I am so_ dead.'_

"So you arranged a wife for me- hang on a minute… Mom, you knew that I'm the Demon King?"

Happy nod.

"And you didn't think I needed to know this!"

I can't believe it. I stare at them both incredulously.

"Are you mad at me Yuri-chan? We didn't want to bother you with it is all. If you hadn't been allowed to be normal growing up you'd have resented it the rest of your life. And you wouldn't have ever played baseball either, so isn't it better that we didn't tell you? Anyway she's from the Demon Tribe too. She's your father's god-daughter, and the only daughter of the King of Demons here on Earth. She doesn't have any wings- and I was so disappointed- but isn't she lovely? Now why don't you come say 'hi' to Miya?"

"Hello, Miya?" I smile woodenly.

__

'I am so_ dead it's not even funny.'_


	4. Guest Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

" 'Get bigger breasts in days!' Do I look like I need bigger breasts?" Yuri rolls his eyes. "What kind of crack are these people on anyway? None of the ads I'm getting even apply to a fifteen year old boy! Ooh, what's this one? 'Suffering from penile dysfunction?' -Uh huh, delete. Delete. Delete. Aw come on! A hundred and sixty three messages and only two of them are from real people."

I stroll over and bend down to lean over Yuri's shoulder and look at what he's doing. Ah. So _this_ is e-mail? Fascinating.

"And no response from Murata yet. This day is never going to end is it?" A black head of hair starts banging against the keyboard in frustration.

"Cheer up, Yuri. You only have forty three-excuse me- forty two more minutes before its tomorrow," I provide helpfully.

It startles me when he yelps and spins around staring at me in shock.

"Wolfram?"

I shrug, giving a tiny shake of my head. Of course I'm not Wolfram, silly boy. You see that now though, don't you?

"Wha-how- You- my bedroom… You- in my bedroom. Stress. It must be stress. Everyone is trying to marry me, and it's causing hallucinations… No I went back to New Makoku and Wolfram killed me, and now I'm dead, and _that's_ why I'm hanging out with dead guys."

I grin at him patiently, waiting for him to finish his rambling theories about how this is possible.

"And we're in Earth, because this is where I'm most familiar. That only makes sense right? And dead people haunt familiar places, except that doesn't explain why you're here because this isn't your house…"

"Yuri," I interrupt finally, "Stop talking." He shuts up and stares at me with wide eyes.

My, my, a king that can take orders? How refreshing. I think I rather like this newest Maou. Perhaps I should send every heir of mine to another world? Hmmm. Always a possibility but that's not important just yet. Right now, I have to help my poor befuddled successor come to terms with the changes his new status brings about.

"Yes, I am the First Great Demon King. Yes I am in your world. No, you're not dead. Yes, I _am_ dead, but that's not really the point. I'm sure you have several questions that you're simply dying to ask if you can regain control of your tongue. Now. Please feel free to ask me anything you like."

"Why are you here? In my room? How? Why?" he asks waving his hands in the air.

"Well you have to understand one thing about this world. It's not real."

"It's not real! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, rather, it's not so much that this _world_ isn't real," I frown thoughtfully as I try to find the words to explain it. "Rather that so much _in_ this world isn't real. Your desk looks like wood doesn't it? But is made from plastic. You see? It has the illusion of being a wooden desk, and serves the same function that a wooden desk would, but it's not the same is it?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," the dark haired boy at the desk agrees, "but I still don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm like that desk of yours. I can take a form in this world, but I'm not truly from this world, not part of it. It takes a lot of energy for me to exist in this world though, because unlike you, no one has made a vessel for my spirit to reside in. I have to expend energy to take form in this world."

"If you can be visible and speak to people then why don't you talk to people directly? Why do you need Ulrike?" Yuri asks curiously.

He's not quite so stupid as he leads some people to believe. Easily sidetracked perhaps, but not stupid.

"Because I _am_ a part of that world, and by those rules I _am_ dead, and therefore need someone to speak my words. Look, it's not important right now, and I haven't much time here. It's too hard to hold a form in this world for too long. What _is_ important is you are engaged to two different members of royalty, and you have to decide what you're going to do about it."

"Why is this happening to me? Why does everyone want to marry me? I'm a nobody," he mumbles, hunching forward slightly. I feel my expression soften in sympathy.

"Yuri, Yuri. I know this must be confusing for you, but you're not a nobody. You are a king. King's marry. Everyone knows this. Some will want you to marry personal happiness, others for personal gain. The final choice will have to be your own. That's just the way it is."

Uh oh. I recognize that look. He's getting that obstinate glint in his eye. Now I realize why my advisors often looked at me with dread when I started to give a similar expression to them.

"Why do I have to marry at all? You decide who rules next. That's why guys can marry right? So it's not like I have to have kids, or anything. So why do I have to marry?" he demands, stubborn in his perceived triumph.

"Yuri, it's not about having children. You're right, I will decide who will rule next if a suitable heir is not presented. It's about giving your people a united front, about having someone who can help make important decisions when you get too close to a problem to see all of the possible dangers.

I was going to simply leave you alone and let you marry Wolfram, but you kept complaining that you had been given no choice, that he was too male. This is what you wanted wasn't it? Now you have your choice."

"Yeah, but not like this!" he bursts out, tugging at his hair in agitation.

Thud!

I glance at the door, raising an eyebrow at the voice that is complaining about whoever left a puddle of water in the hallway. Finally the swearing dies down. Yuri looks embarrassed. I shrug the distraction away and pin the squirming boy with a steady look.

"Miya is beautiful and of impeccable lineage. She is someone who can understand your values, and yet is familiar with demon laws. She perfectly fits any criteria that anyone can come up with for a bride of the Demon King. Wolfram is strong and protective, and will serve you faithfully forever. He too will meet any demands that will be placed on your mate. Or you can marry any of Lord Bastion's swarm. I don't really _care_ at this point. Anyone from the demon realm or Miya from this realm. You have twenty four hours from midnight to make your decision. Choose wisely young king. "

I allow my form to flicker from sight, I just don't want to expend the energy it takes to make myself visible any longer, and I don't want to hear him complain about the ultimatum I just laid down. Before he can explode, I allow my consciousness to drift back into the shrine where my body is housed. I know he's not going to like the command I issued right now, but he doesn't understand that there's a reason for it. I just hope he makes the right choice.

For all our sakes.

* * *

I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Unfortunately the response has been strong enough that I feel the need keep updating until it's complete so that it'll be totally out of the way. Your comments have encouraged me to keep going, when I would have just have written enough to get the idea out of my head so that I can work on the _actual_ fic that I want to finish. (Which was the original plan.)

Also I'd like toapologize for the shortness of the chapters, I simply post what I manage to write that day as the chapter.


	5. Jennifer

__

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

"Mom, can we talk about this whole engagement thing?"

"Of course Yuri!" I agree happily. Aw, he came outside to find me in my little flower bed. He had to have figured out that I was planning on personally growing some flowers for the wedding. He's so clever!

"I know you're thrilled with the whole engagement thing and all, but I can't marry Miya."

Oh, this is soo exciting! My little Yu-chan is growing up so fast! He's finally going to get married. Soon I'll have little Yuri's and Miya's running all over the place. And if I'm lucky, maybe even _flying_! I wonder what color wings they'd end up with?

"And did you guys even think to ask me what I thought about all this?"

"The wedding will be so fabulous, with Miya looking positively radiant in my own wedding gown, and my little Yuri looking dashing in his tux."

"Don't get me wrong, I mean she seemed really nice and all, but I can't marry her because she's convenient." Yuri is so thoughtful, not wanting to marry her for the wrong reasons. When they fall in love everything will be so perfect.

But not a black tux; black is so plain. Maybe we can put him in a pink one? That would be so _cyute_! And then we could have pretty pink carnations or something to match him! _Drats! _I don't have any carnations here! Can't have carnations as the wedding flower without having any in the garden.

"Besides, I'm already engaged to someone."

Of course you are Yuri. You're engaged to Miya, silly boy.

"Here tell me what you think about this one Yuri? These are called alyssum." They can be the sprays to fill in around the other flowers in a bouquet. I hold up the pretty white flowers. They are tiny and grouped close enough. Yes, they'll be perfect in place of the baby's breath that florists tend to use.

"They're very pretty, Mom."

"Ohh but what else should I grow?" I happily dig through my baskets of seeds.

"He'll kill me if he ever finds out you guys have promised me to some girl here on Earth, you know that right? Do you even care?"

"Did you know that flowers have a language all their own? Oh of course you know that, though. Your aunt paints flower combinations for people at her studio. It's so romantic, don't you think? People used to use flowers as a sort of code!" I clasp my hands to my chest and start picturing a scene straight out of Victorian romance.

__

"Mom!"

"Just think! Two young lovers who are trying to tell each other of their feelings, but without the approval of their parents. So they send each other messages in flowers, secretly planning to elope!"

"I think _I _may elope at this rate," my son mutters.

"Oh, you can't do that, otherwise there won't be a wedding. I was considering planting some pink carnations earlier. But I don't think I can do that."

"Mom, did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Did I hear a word you just said when, darling?" I blink at him.

He stares at me for a moment of disbelieving silence. I watch him shake his head, and let out a sigh.

Did I miss something?

"Why can't you plant some pink carnations?" he plops down on the ground beside me, a small grin tugging at his lips.

"Because I already have some heliotrope planted here," I state, pointing to the small flowers. They're bright and purple, how could he miss them?

"I see that," he answers with a frustrated sound. "Why can't you get rid of them and plant the carnations instead?"

"Because then I wouldn't have any heliotrope. Although to be perfectly honest, I had originally wanted carnations when I first started planting my flowers. I loved how pretty they looked. Did I ever tell you that Yuri?" I look over at him.

His eyebrows are furrowed in thought. "If you wanted carnations then why did you plant these things?"

"They didn't have any carnations at all in when I went down to the store, they were completely out and wouldn't get the order in for another week. I wanted carnations, but I was just so eager to start working on my flower beds right then. I was so upset. I had really wanted to get started that afternoon on my planting. Well the florist there talked me into heliotrope instead, and if I didn't like them I could come back and he'd give me some carnations for free later. I planted them, and I found that I really do love them, maybe even more than I did carnations."

"Then why are you thinking about getting rid of them?" he demands, looking upset on my behalf. My son is so empathic. I smile proudly at him and brush the bangs off his forehead.

"Because I was thinking of your wedding. I don't have enough for the decorations by any means, but I thought I could grow enough for the bouquet. I wanted flowers that you would like for the wedding, although… I would miss my heliotrope if I got rid of them, I think. I've had them for so long." I brush my hand over the flowers fondly- just like I did with Yuri's bangs. I giggle at the realization.

"But it's a simple choice really. The carnations would match the wedding more so, out go the heliotrope."

Yuri is very silent where he's sitting. It looks like something is bothering him.

"Is something wrong Yuri?" I ask, all of my attention now focused on my son. He turns to look at with a bright smile. He looks peaceful, as if he's come to a decision about something.

"Mom, you're right." He grabs my hands, "Don't get rid of these flowers to plant some different ones for my wedding."

Goodness, he looks so serious.

"Do you think Aunt Jana will do me a favor?"

"I'm sure she will, Yuri. Are you going by her place right now?"

"I want to get a gift for my fiance, and I know she'll have the perfect thing. But I need to get a couple other things, and I need to get it all ready before tonight." He stands up and rushes back into the house before I can say anything else.

"He's getting a gift for his date with Miya? How cyute!"


	6. Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

'What is taking Yuri so long?'

It's been a week since he disappeared and we've been stuck in Lord Bastion's territory waiting for news of where he would show up. We had received word from Ulrike that he was coming back today and that he'd actually be showing up in the central gardens of Byington Castle. At least this time we haven't had to go gallivanting all over the country looking for him.

Gunter is of course pacing nervously, worrying that our king hasn't shown up yet. Bad omens are abounding. The man is incredible, and there are only a couple of people I admire more in the world-really, I mean it. At times like this I just want to wrap that towel around his neck and suffocate him until he passes out from lack of oxygen and can't speak anymore. This urge could partially be due to the fact that I know that he's desperately in love with _my_ fiancé, so I refrain from giving into it. After all, I can't really blame him, not really. Still, that doesn't make it any easier to listen to.

Lord Weller is leaning against a statue with his arms casually crossed, looking like he doesn't have a single care in the world. It's disgusting, really. How can he smile so sweetly like that all the time? I can't bring myself to completely trust anyone who smiles that much. Although I'd rather be trampled beneath a thousand horses than admit that in some dark twisted part of my soul I do respect him. Especially since I'm fully aware of what Weller is capable of. I still think Yuri trusts him way too easily. He doesn't realize how dangerous the man can be. If my half-bro… If Lord Weller weren't hampered by Yuri's desire not to kill, or needlessly harm people then Weller could be _very_ dangerous indeed.

I flash a glare at him, just for principle's sake. He just smiles even more and tilts his head in acknowledgment. Argh! Is there no insulting the man, no provoking him? How can you argue with someone like that? Just once I wish he _would _argue back, so we could have a nice peaceful knockdown-drag out fight where we scream and yell and make general asses of ourselves and then have to make-up later. That's how these things are _supposed _to work.

He's almost as bad as Yuri. Yuri always caves in first, or wanders off to avoid my moods. How are we supposed to make up if he doesn't get angry right back? What a wimp. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with those two.

"Oh Majesty! Where are you! Have you forsaken your Gunter? Have I displeased you in some way!"

Honestly, I don't know why I put up with those three. _Grumble._

Finally there's a whirlpool in the fountain. We all straighten up and gather around, waiting to welcome Yuri back. Something is different this time. He's sprawled out on top of a black box, clutching at the handles at the side. I shift to try and figure out what it is. A trunk? I raise an eyebrow.

'Did he know when he was coming back this time?' I wonder silently. Before I think about it I cast a questioning glance at Weller. He shakes his head right back showing that he's as clueless as myself. I suppose that's _some _comfort.

I wonder silently. Before I think about it I cast a questioning glance at Weller. He shakes his head right back showing that he's as clueless as myself. I suppose that's comfort. 

Yuri cracks open an eye and upon realizing that he's safely in Bastion's fountain he grins and stands up. "Hey Conrad! Hey Wolf and Gunter!" he smiles happily at us and wades to the edge of the pool. "So, where am I this time?"

"We're still in the Blauvelt Kingdom. You're in Bastion's private gardens," I inform him.

Conrad greets him and holds out an arm for Yuri to steady himself on as he steps out from the water. Gunter rushes over with a towel, complaining about 'not wanting His Majesty catching cold'. Honestly, he doesn't have to wrap Yuri up every time. Frankly he should hand Yuri the towel and let Yuri decide whether or not 'His Majesty wants to catch a cold'. I flick him a cold glance that he's too busy too notice, although Yuri catches it and gets nervous.

Good.

I catch his eye and give a pointed glance back at the trunk that he left lying in the fountain. He follows my gaze, and starts grinning again. Honestly, he's like a little kid, getting so excited over things. But still… I wonder what's in the case?

"Uh, Conrad, can you have someone take this up to my room? Shinou- I mean the Great One agreed to let me bring some things this time since I knew I was coming. Oh! And while I'm changing into some dry clothes can someone request a private audience with Lord Sigismund? That'll probably take a while right?"

"Wha- hold on Yuri! What's going on? What do you need to talk to Lord Sigismund about? What's in the trunk, and since when are you on a first name basis with The First Great Demon King?" I demand suspiciously.

"I need to change clothes and talk with Lord Bastion. I'm not telling you what it's about or what's in the trunk, and I'm on a first name basis with the Great One since we came to an understanding. Also is there a way we can set up an appointment with Ulrike when we get back to the Covenant Castle? We made a deal about my trips, but we're going to need her help on it, so I wanted to check with her about it. " He directed this last bit to the Lord Weller.

"I don't see why not Your Maj," he pauses at Yuri's glare and corrects himself, "Yuri. I'm sure Ulrike would love to have you come and visit anytime."

"Great! I'll go change if one of you can go set up a meeting time with our host."

"I'll do it," I glare at Yuri suspiciously. He better not be planning on accepting one of those giggling girls that were latched onto him the last time he was here. He grins innocently back with a happy wave and wanders after Gunter who is offering to help him change.

"Erm, thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage changing my own clothes by myself."I hear his voice fading behind me and clench my fist in irritation. Conrad is stays at the fountain to oversee the removal of the mysterious piece that Yuri brought back from his world.

What could that wimp be planning on talking about with Lord Bastion? And I wonder if the talk would take long enough for me to be able to get into the trunk before anyone noticed?

* * *

Ok, I felt my last Wolfie chapter was a bit flat so I wanted to give him just a skoach more depth. Hope that happened this time. In any event, thanks for the reviews from everyone, they are all greatly appreciated and ensure my continued dedication to this story. 


	7. Yuriback

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

"Hey! How did your date go with Miya?" my mother asks excitedly as soon as I walk through the door. I smile brightly.

"Oh, it went fabulously!" I announce happily.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you guys are getting along so well!" my mother clasps her hands in front of her chest, obviously lost in dreams of a happy wedding between us. I shake my head at her dreamy expression and escape upstairs to finish packing up. I only have-a quick glance at my watch- twenty minutes to completely get everything tucked away in the waterproof chest that I blew my whole allowance on just that morning.

When I open the door to my bedroom I jump slightly when I notice him sitting on my bed. I scowl at him in annoyance, any previous awe at his presence completely washed away by the flash of irritation I feel at seeing him so soon. He's -glance- eighteen minutes early.

"Don't you ever knock?" I grumble and shut the door behind me.

"You weren't here, it's not like you would have answered anyway," he pointed out reasonably.

"Hardly the point," I mutter as I begin to unbutton my dress shirt.

"I understand your date with Miya went well," he changed the subject.

"It did. It went really well. That doesn't mean you can just make yourself at home in my room anytime you want. I don't care how dead or glorified you are. It's rude." I finished in a disapproving tone and tossed my shirt towards my hamper.

The Great One inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Fine. Next time I'll wait downstairs with your mother."

I pale at the thought. Mom entertaining a several centuries dead demon king? I can see it now.

'You're a demon, and_ you're dead! That' so wonderful! Does that mean you have two sets of wings? Can I see them? Pretty pleeease?'_

and 

"It's ok, you're welcome to hang out in my room while you wait," I respond weakly.

"Glad we understand each other. Now, you've made your decision, I take it?" he asked in a carefully neutral voice.

"Hey, I still have-" I check again "ten minutes before I have to answer that question. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about the whole marriage thing. Look can I try to make a deal with you before you go off demanding answers about really serious life altering decisions and whatnot?"

His lips quirk in amusement, but there's a curious glint in his eyes. Good, I have his attention.

"I will listen to this 'deal' you would like to propose. If I don't accept the proposal you will have to make your choice, and then you must agree to abide by your decision. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I nod to show him that I'm serious. Please, please let this work!

"Here's the deal," I begin. Then I launch into my carefully rehearsed speech that I have been working on all day. While I speak I carefully finish placing things I want to take back with me. When I am finished he sits there staring at me with his head cocked in consideration. He's seriously thinking about it.Ok, this is a good thing. I check my watch again. One minute left.

"Very well. I accept," he concedes graciously.

'Yes!'

"Ok then, I'm ready to go," I grin excitedly. I'm a bit startled when he grins right back.

Now, next on the list is talking with Lord Bastion, as soon as I get back. Then I'll be home free. Oooh, wait, there's still Wolfram to talk to. Ok, so I'm not really free at all. But still, he should be easy enough to appease right?

Sigh.

Don't answer that.

Finally, I'm back and I landed in the gardens of Byington Castle. How's that for convenience? Shinou's already starting to keep his end of the bargain. Luckily Wolfram agreed to set up the meeting with Bastion so aside from his questions at the fountain he hasn't had a chance to corner me before I work everything out.

Soon, it will all be taken care of.

I tug nervously at my jacket when I reach the door to Bastion's drawing room where the meeting will be held, and ignore the suspicious glare that Wolfram is casting in my direction. Honestly I don't know why he doesn't trust me. I'm just glad he's still trapped by his promise to behave. Hm, maybe I should have him make that promise every time we go somewhere? But then he'd probably just start stowing away and following after us and what good would that do?

I go inside after the soldier announces my presence, like I need an introduction when I already set up the appointment. Psh, please. I have to ask my guys to leave, pointing out that this was a private audience between Lord Sigismund and myself. Sigismund is looking pleased.

Ouch. That look Wolf's giving me… he is definitely not happy about that. Neither is Conrad or Gwendal, although probably not for the same reason. I send a pleading look at Conrad and he seems to understand me, in that way that he does. I can tell he doesn't like it, but he's willing to back me up on this. The door closes behind them.

I smile at the man sitting behind the desk.

* * *

Yeah, this is all I have, cuz I started playing ClockTower 3. Sorry, bout that. This should wrap up within the next chapter or so. 


	8. Wolf2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Geneon, and lots of other people who aren't me.

For Better or Worse

'What is he up to?'

We couldn't hear what was going on behind the doors of Lord Sigismund's drawing room and Weller, damn him, wouldn't let us get close enough to hear anything. No one in the whole castle could have missed that surge of power.

Yuri!

My fiancé was in a room all alone with that man and he'd felt threatened enough to summon his powers as Maou. When I felt it I rushed to the door, not caring what Conrad would say about my rushing in. I was going in and nothing was going to stop me.

I reached to open the door but the knob twisted beneath my hand, and pulled inward without any urging on my part. I almost stumbled back when I saw Yuri standing there with a normal expression on his face as if nothing had happened at all.

I glanced past his shoulder and noticed the Lord Bastion looked quite shaken up about something. I turned a questioning look on Yuri, but he was looking past me at the others.

"Did you get the trunk in my room?" Yuri asked Conrad, completely ignoring me. Gwendal is scowling at all of us impartially, just like he normally does. 'Am I the only one who cares that our king just used his Maou powers and none of us know why?'

"Yes Yo- Yuri. It's ready in your room."

"Great! Now where's Gunter at?" he looks around.

"I'm right here Your Majesty!" the lavender haired man proclaims gaily as he walks down the hall. "Everything is just as you requested."

"Thanks Gunter! Well, everything is taken care of here. I think I'm going to turn in for the night and then we can head out in the morning. Gwendal, Lord Bastion would like to speak with you. He wants to include some small revisions within our agreement, and we thought it best to make sure you agree with any of the last minute changes. Personally I'm okay with them, but you might like to add your input?" Yuri seems very pleased with himself when he's making this announcement. "I'll trust you to take care of the details, ok?"

"Very well, Your Majesty. I will take care of it for you." Is it just me or does Gwendal sound rather… bemused by Yuri's behavior. Well, we all are though, aren't we?

"Okay then, goodnight Conrad. 'Night Gunter. 'Night Gwendal," he announces before trailing down the hall toward his bedroom. What? No goodnight for me? Wait, I'm on good behavior. I have to wait until we're alone in his room before I can really let him have a piece of my mind. I trail after him, glaring holes in his back the whole way.

He is _so _going to hear it when I get him alone. First he abandons me after _not_ defending my honor, and then when he does come back he practically ignores me. I know it was an accident on his part, but I _am_ his fiancé whether he likes it or not. I deserve to be treated with respect, damn it!

Finally we reach his room and he holds the door open. I feel a moment's confusion. Yuri looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" he demands. "Aren't you coming in? You usually end up in my bedroom no matter what I say so there's no point in trying to kick you out." Well now. It looks like he's finally figuring things out.

But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still not happy with him!

"Besides, Wolfram," he grows very serious all of a sudden, "we need to talk."

Why do I _not_ like the sound of that?

"_That_ sounds like an excellent idea, Your Majesty," I answer back coolly. My mind is racing over the possibilities as I step past him. What could be going on? _Did_ he accept one Bastion's brats in my place? I swallow nervously at the thought. He wouldn't dishonor me like that would he? But what else could have put that expression on his face?

"As long as we're agreed on that then. Look I'm going to change for bed first. You just, make yourself comfortable or something, okay?" he makes it a question, stripping off his uniform as he makes his way to the armoire with his clothes. The trunk is sitting at the end of the bed and he has to walk around it.

I un-strap my sword and lay it beside the chair that is settled next to the bed. There, that's as comfortable as I'm getting until I know what's going on. I sit down in the chair and wait for Yuri to come out from behind the screen where he's finishing changing his clothes. I sit very straight against the stiff back of the chair with my elbows resting on the curved arms. My hands are lightly clasped in the air above my lap. Regal, yet relaxed. At least that's the image I'm going for. Honestly I feel like my stomach is trying to crawl out of my throat, I'm so nervous.

"I guess you're wondering what's going on, huh?" Yuri announces as soon as he steps back into sight. He's rubbing the back of his head and staring at the ground in that rueful way he does when he's been caught at something. I narrow my eyes dangerously.

"You could put it that way," I answer as acidly as possible. As a prince, that is actually very as it turns out. Yuri apparently agrees because he winces at my words and starts to look as nervous as I feel. Well that makes two of us. At least we're even now, I think smugly.

"Alright, I'll tell you all about it."

'Why how gracious of you,' I think rather nastily.

He raises a hand to stop the flow of words that are resting on the tip of my tongue. I'm surprised my mouth isn't scorched from the heat that I just swallowed.

"I'll tell you all about it if you'll promise not to yell, or hit me, or try to leave the room, or do anything like that. At least not until I'm completely done? Do you promise?"

"And why would I need to promise something thing like that to a wimp like you?" I demand softly, dangerously.

"Because you'll fly off the handle before I can finish and be really upset. And don't call me a wimp! Now promise me or we're not having this discussion!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well," I utter through clenched teeth, "I promise not to speak to, hit, maim, kill, or leave you until you have completely finished your tale. There, are you satisfied?" I spit out at him.

My husband-to-be lets out a relieved laugh. "I forgot maiming, I'm glad you covered that in your promise. Ok, where to start?"

He leans over the chest and flicks open the lock. I sit up a little straighter and try to catch a glimpse, but he's angled to where the lid is blocking my view.

"Well you know how I fell into the fountain at the party? Well I went back to my world. Which wasn't so bad, because Bastion was really putting me on the spot and I was glad that I was getting away from that. It really was inconsiderate of him to sit there and try to marry me to one of his kids while you were sitting right there, you know? Actually," he chuckles nervously, "I suppose you do. Well Shinou summoned me back to my world because he knew I wasn't comfortable with the whole 'guys getting married' thing and he wanted to give me a choice."

"Anyway, almost as soon as I got back my mother cornered me and dragged me downstairs to meet this girl. Her name is Miya, and as it turns out my family had an understanding with her family that as soon as we were old enough that we were supposed to get married."

My breath catches in my chest. If he was engaged before we met then that makes our engagement void if he chooses her. This is it. He's going to dump me, publicly humiliating me and… I'll lose him, to some girl from his world. Just like I was always afraid of every time he left my side to go back.

I lower my eyes to stare blindly at the design on the carpet, so that he can't see my expression. My hands are clenched together and I have to force my fingers to relax so that I don't bruise myself, hoping that he hasn't noticed my reaction to the news.

"And my mom liked her, so she set up a date for us. Nothing serious! I just had to take out to dinner to satisfy my parents. Not so different from having to dance with everyone here to keep Sigismund satisfied, really. But the thing is, when I took her out to dinner we started talking and getting to know each other. It turned out we really had a lot in common."

Every word is a dagger in my heart.

"She was pretty and fun and she also understood demon customs, so she taught me a little about that. It was mostly small things that I would never have considered, that no ever thought to teach me yet. But the point is I really did like her. And I thought, I really could see myself happily married to her you know? She was everything I had ever hoped for in a life partner. And you have to understand that I knew the Great One wanted me to make a choice between you that night. And so I made a choice, but I made a deal with Shinou that I could come back to tell you before I spoke to anybody else about it. And it doesn't have to be official until I turn sixteen. Well, that and some other things too which aren't relevant to this discussion."

It's twisting in my chest with agonizing slowness. How can he be so casual about this? I can't speak. I can't leave either, my word… I gave my word…

"It was kind of stupid actually. What prompted me to make the decision I made, I mean. But you should hear it anyways, cuz otherwise nothing will make sense, and you deserve to understand why."

'Shut up… Just shut up… I don't want to hear it!'

"I was sitting with my mom by her little flower bed. She was really excited at the thought of a wedding and she was already planning for it. I think that's a mother thing to start planning for a wedding that won't even take place anytime soon. Anyways, she was trying to decide what to plant for the wedding because she wanted to grow the flowers for the bouquet herself."

'I can't leave- I can't handle this!' I feel tears prickle at my eyes and I widen them to keep the traitors from falling.

"Mom told me she thought that carnations would be nice for a wedding, that she had always been planning on growing carnations. Now you have to understand that my whole life there has never been anything but those bright purple flowers. Imagine how surprised I was to discover that she had never even planned them to begin with. It was just so _weird_ to hear her talk about getting rid of them."

'Why are you telling me this?' I stare at him in disbelief. He doesn't seem to notice my look, he's messing with something that he pulled from that damn box of his. _'My life, my heart, is being ripped to shreds and you're talking about your mother's floricultural experiments?'_

I stare at him in disbelief. He doesn't seem to notice my look, he's messing with something that he pulled from that damn box of his. 

"I didn't know that she loved carnations, that she had wanted them so desperately when she first began planting. The only reason she even got the heliotrope was because the florist she went to didn't have any carnation seeds left and talked her into trying the heliotrope. He promised she could always come back and get carnations if the heliotrope didn't work for her."

I could feel Yuri's eyes on me then. I raised my head once more and stare right back at him struggling not to let him see how much this was upsetting me. I can do this, I refuse to embarrass myself.

"The wedding that she was planning for was the perfect excuse to get rid of them and plant the carnations that she had always wanted. But I told her not to. Do you know why?"

His eyes are so serious, so thoughtful. I shake my head, silently trying not to cry in front of my king.

"I told her not to even though she'd be growing better wedding flowers and getting what she had originally wanted in the process."

'I don't understand.' I stare at him, trying to figure out what's going on behind those black eyes of his.

"And that's when I realized, I could have everything I wanted with Miya. She's pretty and smart and nice, and ,more to the point, _female_. All of these are things that I had originally wanted, and she's also the daughter of the demon king of Earth, so I'd get a good queen on top of it."

My jaw drops at this little revelation. He didn't tell me that she was a demon _princess_! There was never a chance that I could compete with that. I close my eyes, feeling sick at the realization.

I feel warm fingers wrap around my chin and force my head up. When I open my eyes I find his face very close to mine. He's kneeling on the edge of the bed, inches from where I'm sitting. He smiles gently at me.

"But, and _this_ is the kinda stupid part, I realized that I'd be like mom with her flowers. She had wanted carnations for so long but by a complete accident ended up with heliotrope. Now that she had the chance for carnations, she was so attached to he heliotrope that she didn't really want give them up. And it made me think. I had wanted a girlfriend for so long, but ended up with boyfriend on accident. But even though Miya is my chance for a normal fiancée, I didn't really want to give _you _up."

'He doesn't mean what you think he's saying. He's dumping you for his Earth princess,' my brain is screaming at the spark of hope that springs to life.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry." My heart sinks into my boots. "I'm sorry I went on a date with Miya, even if it was just to keep my family happy, and I'm sorry I danced with all those girls, even if it was just to be polite to them." His thumb brushes lightly against my lips, so soft and hesitant. "That you put up with so much because of me, but… I wanted to try to…"

My heart soars.

"I'm most sorry about not trying harder to be a better fiancé. I can't really make that up to you, but I got this for you because I wanted to thank you, for everything."

I stare down at the wrapped present resting on the bed behind him. He had pulled it out from the trunk sometime in the course of his rambling on about… her. It's a rather large box. I glance at him questioningly and he tilts his head toward it.

"Come on, Wolf. You have to open it first. You can scream and rant and rave as much as you like as soon as I you see everything I got for you."

I narrow my eyes at the screaming and ranting and raving crack. He was doing so well, but now he's just asking for it. I get up from the chair and kick my boots off so I can crawl onto the bed. The sooner I get this unwrapped the sooner I can yell at him for that and the hell that this last half hour has been for me. I swear I must have aged a good ten years from the stress of that alone.

The bow is gone. I quickly rip at the paper, balling it up and throwing it over my shoulder. I'll pick it up later. Finally I get to the box and tug the panels open. I blink down at what I see, and I can feel a confused frown working its way across my face. Some brightly colored books and another smaller black box. He nudges me and urges me to take it out to look. I can tell he's excited about the gift so I go along with it.

I carefully lift the black box out and glance at it. It has gold clasps on one side. I flick them both up and then carefully open the lid to see what it holds inside. And I raise my brows at what I find. Why on Makoku would he get me…

"Paint?" I ask out loud in confusion. He _did _say I could speak once I saw what he got me. He moves close behind me on my right side so he can lean against my shoulder and explain the presents to me.

"My aunt on my mother's side is an artist. She makes her own paint for all of her work. Aunt Jana doesn't share her recipe or her paint with anyone, so no one else in the world knows how to make it. These paints are a variation of her own personal blend, I asked her to make them just for you."

'Just for me?' I stare at my love from inches away.

"I thought you'd like it since you like to paint right?" he grins at me, pleased with himself. He is way too cute when he looks at me like that.

"And the books?" I ask to distract myself from doing something very naughty to him.

"About half of them are art books, the rest are just some good novels that I like. Oh, there's also a book about baseball. Mostly its educational stuff."

"It's written in human. I can't read it," I point out gently. His hands tighten on my shoulders slightly. When he speaks his voice is overly casual.

"That's ok. I can teach you. Or I can read them out loud to you, if you'd like."

A chance to spend time with Yuri, to get to understand him better?

"I would like that," I answer with my own soft smile. I tilt my head back and brush his lips quickly with my own before I can think about it. Then I duck my head to hide my blush, carefully replacing the paints back into the box.

"Um, great! Now that that's all settled we should go to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow, and part of it will be by boat," Yuri starts rambling nervously.

I groan at that.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Are you going to sleep in your uniform? Where's your nightgown?" he asks scooting the box off the bed.

"I'll get changed in a minute. Hey! Don't drop that!"

"It won't break, they're books," he points out.

"_My_ books, and I don't treat my books like that, you wimp!" I snap back. "Besides there's paint in there, I don't want it to splatter all over!"

"I guess I didn't think about that," he admits sheepishly. I rush over to check and make sure everything is ok. Luckily the paint box was held in place by the books so it didn't get knocked around. I shoot Yuri a glare, which seems to be amusing to him for some reason. Then wander off to grab my nightgown and get changed for bed.

I have to go all the way back to my own room to do my nightly getting ready for bed ritual, and to change. When I come back and he's already in the big bed and the covers are turned back waiting for me. I crawl in on my side of the bed and snuggle down.

"Yuri?" I ask, "Are you still awake?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," I speak to the dark lump on the other side of the bed. I see the lump move, rolling closer to me.

"For the gift?"

"Choosing me," I correct softly. He moves closer to me to try and make out my face in the dark. I can just barely make out his face from where he's laying so close to me. "I'm never going to let you change your mind, you know that right?" I feel his lips hesitantly ghost over mine in the dark, just as quickly as I had earlier he draws back.

"I knew that when I decided that you're mine, not her. For better or worse, no matter what."

'For better or worse, no matter what.'

I grin mischievously at the thought.

"Oh, so you can't get mad and change your mind if I do _this_?"

"Wolfram!"

The End…

* * *

Whoo hoo! It's done, over finished! I'm free! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride. And thanks for all the support along the way.

(PS, I only have the first couple of dvds, but I read somewhere that Wolf likes to paint. Is that right? If not, oh well, cuz I'm not rewriting this chapter.)


End file.
